Insanité
by Tsuki-neesan
Summary: AU, AkuRoku. A l'aube du vingt-troisième siècle, la société humaine a atteint la perfection. Tous les problèmes auxquels faisait face l'humanité ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir effrayant, grâce à une mutation génétique miraculeuse. Et pourtant...
1. Prologue : Le dernier obstacle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont très loin d'être à moi, étant donné qu'ils appartiennent à Square Enix, mais le monde où se déroule cette fiction revient à mon cerveau rempli d'idées étranges.

**Résumé :** A l'aube du vingt-troisième siècle, la société humaine a atteint la perfection. Les guerres ne sont qu'un lointain souvenir effrayant, tout comme les autres problèmes auxquels faisait face l'humanité cent cinquante ans plus tôt, grâce à une mutation génétique miraculeuse que tous possèdent désormais. Et pourtant...

**Rating :** T - à cause de certains détails de l'univers, comme d'habitude. Et du pairing yaoi AkuRoku.

**Warning : **Il n'y a pas grand chose de traumatisant dans cette fiction, normalement, alors aucun^^

**Ambiance (Note importante - bon, vous avez droit de ne pas la lire, mais je vous le conseille grandement^^) :**

- Cette fiction est prévue pour être relativement **longue**, avec pas mal de chapitres - qui seront **plus longs que le prologue** -, bien que rien ne soit encore défini précisément.

- Elle est l'occasion pour moi d'essayer autre chose, car le contexte quasi-utopique me permet d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment plus léger que ce que je fais d'habitude - non parce que dans mes textes, publiés ou non sur ce site, la mortalité a tendance à être très très très élevée ; alors, que là, c'est plutôt le contraire. Après, si je vais y réussir, c'est une autre histoire xD.

- Maintenant, je voudrais juste vous demander d'**attendre le premier chapitre pour juger l'ambiance de l'histoire**. Parce que le prologue, bien que j'ai essayé de ne pas le rendre déprimant du tout, traite d'un sujet quand même pas très joyeux à la base. Mais en tous cas, il n'est absolument pas représentatif du reste de l'histoire - bon quand même un peu, hein xD, mais je veux dire que l'atmosphère des chapitres est mille fois plus heureuse. Alors, s'il vous plaît, attendez le premier chapitre avant de me lapider, d'accord xD ?

- Pour les fautes d'orthographe qui subsistent peut-être, _mea culpa _- je n'ai pas de bêta, et c'est parfois un peu dur de corriger ses propres erreurs^^

Sinon, bonne lecture^^

* * *

Prologue : _Le dernier obstacle : _

* * *

L'enfant était assis, les pieds balançant dans le vide, observant l'activité de la ville du toit de son plus haut immeuble. De temps en temps, une voiture de police passait dans l'avenue juste en dessous de lui, ou une sirène déchirait le brouhaha joyeux des citoyens au loin. Le garçon savait qu'ils étaient à sa recherche - rien ni personne, dans la société où il vivait, n'aurait nécessité le déploiement des forces de l'ordre, mis à part un rare entrainement. Personne sauf lui, évidemment.

Il était connu pour être un grand rêveur, souvent dans la lune, souriant à tous bout de champ et amical avec tous. On le disait heureux, et chacun aimait sa volonté de tout arranger, de rendre son entourage le plus joyeux possible. Il voulait être un héros, comme tous les enfants de son âge, mais il était le seul pour lequel ce souhait était pris au sérieux, car son âme semblait avoir été crée pour. Son autre vœu, lié au premier, était de se lier d'amitié avec le plus de monde possible. Un souhait un peu enfantin, qui n'en était pas moins réellement sincère.

Mais la vérité était cruelle, particulièrement pour son cas. Le monde n'avait besoin d'aucune aide : tous les problèmes avaient été résolus par l'avènement de la Capacité. Et c'était justement parce qu'il était le seul humain sur les neuf milliards qui peuplaient la Terre à ne pas la posséder, et ce, irréversiblement, qu'il se sentirait toujours à l'écart, même au milieu de ses plus proches amis.

Le petit garçon étouffa un sanglot, et regarda le sol à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui avec insistance. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher, et tout serait fini. Si seulement il n'avait pas été atteint de ce vertige, qui l'empêchait pour l'instant d'effectuer cette action... La nuit était noire et le camouflait parfaitement, aussi, il ne se préoccupait pas de toutes ces personnes qui étaient à sa recherche. Seul lui importait de trouver le courage de basculer en avant.

La pire des choses n'ayant jamais pu arriver à quelqu'un voulant faire le bien, avant même l'impuissance ou avoir fait du mal par inadvertance, était de n'avoir rien à améliorer, car le monde se portait déjà à merveille. Être inutile, en résumé. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait qu'apporter des problèmes à son entourage, comme ce jour-ci. La totalité des forces de police de la ville avaient été déployées, rien que pour lui. Mais bientôt, tout cela serait fini, et il ne gênerait plus personne.

Là se trouvait les fondements de son raisonnement. La seule chose qui nuisait encore à cette planète et ses habitants était son existence. En la supprimant, il réduirait à néant l'ultime maux de la Terre. L'unique contribution que les autres devraient encore apporter à cette affaire était de retrouver son corps disloqué, de l'identifier et de l'enterrer. Ensuite, ils n'auraient qu'à vivre heureux. Il était le dernier obstacle vers le monde parfait. C'est pourquoi, il devait disparaître, pour le bien de tous.

L'enfant sourit. Combien même cette décision lui causait de la tristesse - il aimait vivre comme nul autre -, elle était indispensable.

Son signe de joie devient amer lorsqu'une autre voiture à sa recherche passa dans la rue en dessous. Contrairement à chaque personne de ce monde, il n'était pas localisable. Pour une fois que sa dépossession de la Capacité lui était utile... Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Si seulement ce groupe de scientifiques n'avait pas mené ses recherches, cent soixante ans plus tôt... Tous les gens seraient encore comme lui.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié par sa propre pensée. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter que la découverte de la Capacité n'ait jamais eu lieu ! C'était elle, après tout, qui avait permis la paix et la fin de la totalité des malheurs. Ce qu'il devait vouloir, au contraire, était de la posséder. Car s'il avait eu ce gène, inscrit dans chacune des cellules de chaque personne, il aurait pu vivre sans embêter quiconque. Il n'aurait pas été un poids pour le monde, une erreur à éradiquer.

Malheureusement, aucune trace de ce morceau de chromosome supplémentaire dans son organisme n'avait jamais été détectée, lorsque ses parents avaient finalement compris durant une discutions, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'il n'était pas très étourdi et un peu idiot, mais tout simplement défectueux - comme l'appareil à distribuer des cookies du magasin de gâteaux qui ne fonctionnait jamais correctement et se trompait toujours sur le goût des biscuits demandés. Aussitôt, son père l'avait emmené voir plein de spécialistes, qui n'avaient rien pu y faire, un cas semblable ne s'étant tout simplement pas produit auparavant.

Ses camarades à l'école avaient été prévenus, et ils s'y étaient tous adapté, ne le repoussant pas car ils l'adoraient déjà tous. Mais l'enfant avait enfin su d'où lui venait souvent cette impression d'être à l'écart, ou le malaise qu'il ressentait dès qu'un silence s'installait dans une pièce et que toutes les personnes présentes semblaient pouvoir se comprendre sans mot, mis à part lui. On l'avait cru idiot, car il ne réfléchissait pas souvent ; la vérité était simplement que l'absence de la Capacité dans son corps empêchait celle des autres d'avoir trop d'emprise sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que du haut de son immeuble, en plein milieu de la ville, personne ne pouvait le repérer - personne ne pouvait tout simplement capter ses projets.

Il culpabilisait beaucoup de causer du soucis à ses amis, et de les obliger à modifier leur comportement en sa présence. Mais combien même ils lui affirmaient tous que cela n'avait aucune importance, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être dérangeant pour les autres. Ce monsieur, qui lui avait crié dessus dans la rue soi-disant parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, en était le parfait exemple. Il y avait aussi sa maîtresse, qui ne le croyait pas et l'avait puni à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui expliquent la situation.

L'enfant ne leur en aurait voulu pour rien au monde. Après tout, c'était sa faute. C'était lui l'erreur, l'aberration, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. Et pour les remercier de s'être embêté à prendre soin de lui durant tout ce temps, il allait mettre fin à sa vie, les protégeant de multiples tourments. Il ferma les yeux, sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et sourit. Il était prêt.

Il se raccrocha fermement à ses dix années de souvenirs pour la plupart heureux, et eut une dernière pensée pleine de gratitude pour tous ses amis, ses parents. L'image de son frère s'imposa dans son esprit comme l'ultime, celle qu'il devrait garder en mémoire jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant le fit sursauter soudainement - c'était sans aucun doute celle qui donnait sur le toit de l'immeuble où il se trouvait. Une respiration bruyante, celle d'une personne essoufflée, en suivit, de plus en plus proche. L'enfant n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était son jumeau qui venait à lui en courant. Et aussi bien l'un que l'autre, respectivement avec sérénité et désespoir, savaient qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Un vague de joie traversa le petit garçon sur le rebord, avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne place sur son visage. Sa dernière volonté pouvait être exaucée.

- Merci, murmura-t-il tout bas, mais il savait que son frère avait entendu ce mot qui sonnait comme un adieu, résonant sans fin dans sa tête.

Il se jeta dans le vide, avec le calme de la personne qui sait qu'il est temps pour elle de s'éteindre, après une vie magnifique.

Un cri déchirant se perdit dans les ténèbres rayonnantes de la nuit.

- SORA !

* * *

...

...

Non, vous n'êtes pas atteint d'une maladie orpheline - unique - qui vous fait lire des mots à la place d'autre, ou même des textes à la place d'autre. Oui, vous avez bien lu ce que vous venez de lire, et l'auteur en est elle-même tellement perturbée qu'elle est encore sous le choc - dans ma tête, ça doit faire quelque chose comme ça : " ! Noooooooooooooooon !" xD.

Vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi je vous ai dit d'attendre le premier chapitre avant de vous faire une idée sur cette fiction xD ?

Sinon, j'espère que ce prologue ne vous a pas donné envie de faire la même chose que ce pauvre enfant - ce n'est PAS son but, qu'on bien d'accord ! - et que j'aurais réussi à ne pas faire des personnages trop OCC face à cette situation assez... Euh... Étrange ? Je souhaite aussi avoir pu écrire quelque chose d'assez léger, malgré le thème^^

Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous avez pensé, il y a la petite phrase, juste en dessous, qui indique "Review this chapter", et qui, si vous cliquez dessus, ouvrira une fenêtre dans laquelle vous pourrez inscrire votre commentaire, que vous soyez inscrit sur le site ou non. Ensuite, plus qu'à appuyez sur "Submit review", et le tour est joué. (Voilà, maintenant, comme ça, qui que vous êtes, vous savez procéder pour mettre un petit mot sur chacune des histoires que vous lisez^^)

Ah oui, et si je vous explique tout ça, c'est bel et bien parce que je ne suis pas capable de lire dans vos pensées, alors même si je peux voir combien de personnes ont lu ce prologue, je ne sais pas s'il vous a plu ou non^^ Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message.

Sinon, même sans ça, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine - on va dire une chapitre par semaine pour le rythme de publication^^


	2. Statut incertain

**Disclaimer :** Personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Pas à moi. Pas encore. Stop.

**Résumé : (Note de l'auteur : **Je me demande toujours pourquoi je me sens obligée de le mettre à chaque fois xD**)** A l'aube du vingt-troisième siècle, la société humaine a atteint la perfection. Les guerres ne sont qu'un lointain souvenir effrayant, tout comme les autres problèmes auxquels faisait face l'humanité cent cinquante ans plus tôt, grâce à une mutation génétique miraculeuse que tous possèdent désormais. Et pourtant...

**Rating : **T mais rien de bien méchant dans ce chapitre^^

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (AxelxRoxas et ne m'en demandez pas d'autres, parce que déjà que je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir avec un couple... Vous voulez vraiment déclencher une catastrophe xD ?

**Important : **Je me suis aperçue récemment que j'avais oublié le "cent" devant le "soixante ans plus tôt" au chapitre précédent. Erreur désormais rectifiée, mais je tenais tout de même à l'affirmer ici :** la naissance de la Capacité a eu lieu 160 ans avant le Prologue**. (Environ, hein xD)

**Note :** Je me suis également rendue compte, un peu trop tard, que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour moi de commencer à publier une fiction en cette fin d'année scolaire. Surtout avec le Bac de Français et d'Histoire (oui, je suis en Première S^^) qui approchent à grands pas.

Alors, désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, mais je ne peux pas le garantir. Donc, si les chapitres suivants ne sont pas là à temps, ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte, c'est simplement parce que mes révisions m'ont achevées. (Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, ça revient un peu au même xD)

En tout cas, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre Un : _Statut incertain :_

* * *

Roxas percevait - tout.

Il y avait cette adolescente, aux cheveux roux tirant vers le rose, qui marchait dans une rue annexe à celle où elle vivait. La tête remplie de bonheur, elle se dirigeait vers le lieu où elle travaillait déjà à mi-temps en tant que journaliste. L'information était sa passion, et l'entendre se propager d'esprit en esprit, par ce magnifique et récent moyen de communication qu'était la pensée, la rendait euphorique. Cela était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle utilisait sa Capacité au maximum, n'hésitant pas à se noyer dans le flot de réflexions personnelles que prononçaient mentalement chacun.

Un autre jeune homme, en plein milieu d'un concert, tentait sans grande conviction de s'extraire de la connexion qu'avait créé la musique. La foule présente n'était plus qu'un, vivant au rythme des chansons et de leurs paroles. Roxas eut à peine le temps d'apprivoiser son hostilité face à cette ambiance qu'il sentit, sans aucun, étonnement l'adolescent lâcher prise et se fondre à la collectivité. Depuis l'avènement de la Capacité, un gène supplémentaire qui donnait à tous les humains la possibilité de s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres, il était presque impossible de garder le contrôle de ses réflexions dans un endroit trop peuplé.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si une fille un peu plus jeune, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, s'en plaignait. Timide de nature, elle n'osait jamais prendre la parole de vive voix. Aussi, cette autre manière de communiquer, qui avait l'air aux premiers abords plus intime, avait toujours été une aubaine pour elle, bien qu'en vérité, discuter par la pensée était encore moins privé que de hurler dans un microphone lors d'une manifestation importante. N'importe qui pouvait en effet se joindre à la conversation, ou simplement l'écouter, et ce, jusqu'à cinq cent mètres de distance à l'âge adulte.

Assis dans un café, un garçon de trois ans l'ainé de la jeune fille timorée discutait avec ses amis, clairement joyeux. Un peu plus loin, dans sa maison, un adolescent s'ennuyait, tandis qu'un adulescent se battait contre une montagne de vêtements dans la demeure d'à côté. Une femme réconciliait deux de ses collègues au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble le plus proche, tout en restant profondément amusée par leur comportement. Des milliers de personnes s'épanouissaient comme eux au travers du monde, préservés des malheurs par une société aimante, chaleureuse, mais aussi et en premier lieu parfaite.

Chacun mangeait à sa fin dans cette nouvelle ère, résolvait ses conflits avec quelques fois beaucoup de violence, mais jamais de délits majeurs. Les guerres qui sévissaient encore dans le monde cent cinquante ans plus tôt n'étaient plus que de vieux souvenirs effrayants, que tous gardaient cependant en mémoire pour ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs. Les meurtres, tout comme les cambriolages, le harcèlement, les viols, les enlèvements, les massacres, et n'importe quelle autre atteinte grave à une ou plusieurs autres personnes et ses biens n'étaient plus d'actualité depuis bien longtemps.

La planète avait été sauvée de peu de la catastrophe, et était désormais chérie, respectée et aimée. Leur monde n'avait aucune imperfection - bien sûr, il arrivait toujours que quelqu'un fasse une erreur, qu'un accident inévitable se produise, et les gens finissaient tous un jour ou l'autre par décéder, mais l'humanité avait l'arme ultime pour lutter contre la tristesse, et les malheurs : l'esprit collectif. Avec la Capacité, ce gène permettant de lire dans les pensées, les auteurs de crimes ou de préjudices étaient jugés avec beaucoup plus d'indulgence, et ne perdaient que dans des cas extrêmes leur droit d'être en liberté. Il était par contre fréquent qu'ils soient surveillés, pensait une femme d'âge mûr, par des personnes compétentes et compréhensives qualifiées avec justesse pour ce travail.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un seul individu au monde qui était gardé en prison, déclaré si dangereux que sa cellule, bien que confortable, avait été entièrement insonorisée, de manière à ce qu'aucune de ses pensées ne s'en échappe. Cette mise en détention extraordinaire avait été réalisée suite à une sombre affaire, cinq ans auparavant, dont la population était encore profondément marquée. Le gouvernement s'était alors vu obligé d'enfermer cette personne, sans quoi les troubles passés auraient ressurgis. Mais heureusement, désormais, le danger était passé et l'équilibre retrouvé, affirmait un homme à sa compagne.

Un vieil architecte passant à ses côtés détourna son attention du couple, et Roxas se mit à rêver de maisons toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La ville où il vivait, comme la plupart de celles existantes au travers de la Terre entière, était parsemée d'une multitude de demeures à la dimension humaine exacerbée, et d'immeubles dont la hauteur n'excédait pas deux ou trois étages - les derniers de ceux qui en possédaient quatre avait été démolis quatre ans auparavant.

Lorsqu'on se penchait un peu sur les plans de ces bâtiments, ils semblaient tous avoir été construits selon la même base. Pourtant, pas une habitation ne ressemblait à une autre, et l'ensemble des corps de métiers qui s'occupaient de leur construction et de leur décoration avait réussi l'exploit de leur donner le même aspect chaleureux, tout en leur confiant une identité unique. Chacune était un véritable chef-d'œuvre, un bijou artistique. La maison où habitait Roxas et vers laquelle il se dirigeait, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, était ainsi éclairée aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de teintes se déclinant autour d'une couleur caramel.

Un petit garçon accapara son intérêt par la tristesse dont il faisait preuve, un fait assez rare dans leur monde. Deux autres enfants accoururent aussi tôt pour lui remonter le moral, apparemment troublé par la mort de son animal de compagnie, qui était aussi un formidable compagnon de jeu. Un homme pressé bouscula soudainement celui qui rentrait chez lui, le raccordant à ses pensées. Il allait être en retard, à force que ces crétins se mettent toujours en travers de son chemin !

Roxas avança encore de quelques pas, tout en maugréant mentalement contre les idiots qui étaient incapable de se pousser, et arriva devant l'entrée principale. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un dixième de seconde au détecteur pour l'identifier et lui déverrouiller l'accès à la demeure. Il entra dans le salon, entièrement encadré de murs qui ne laissaient passer ni pensée ni son, tout comme le reste de l'habitation.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui - alors seulement, il cessa d'être une marionnette.

D'un pas hésitant, il avança droit devant lui et s'écroula presque sur le canapé orange placé à seulement trois ou quatre mètres de l'entrée. Il colla son dos au dossier, et ramena lentement ses jambes tremblantes contre son torse. Il inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois, vidant sa tête de toutes les pensées parasites qui s'y étaient accumulées. Peu à peu, au milieu du tumulte des identités des personnes qu'il avait croisées, et que son esprit avait assimilé, fit surface la sienne. Il arrêta d'être les autres, et progressivement, redevînt lui-même.

Autour de lui, la maison prit vie, tous ses appareils se mettant progressivement en marche, mais Roxas ne constata ce phénomène que trois minutes après son entrée dans la pièce. Il lui fallu deux minutes supplémentaires pour se débarrasser entièrement de toutes ces idées, ces points de vue, et ces souvenirs qui l'avaient traversés durant sa sortie. D'habitude, ce processus prenait moins de temps - la longueur de son escapade expliquait sans doute ce moment de récupération anormalement long.

Il secoua la tête, faisant voltiger des mèches blondes qu'il savait désormais de nouveau siennes, et il s'assit plus confortablement avant de regarder la montre améliorée qu'il portait au poignet. Truffée de gadgets, elle était programmée pour lui indiquer le nombre de secondes qu'il avait passé à l'extérieur d'une pièce insonorisée. Douze mille quatre cent quatre-vingt secondes - soit trois heures et vingt-huit minutes.

Une grimace passa fugacement sur son visage. Il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Bien que sa maîtrise, et par extension, le temps qu'il pouvait passer en compagnie d'autrui, s'était considérablement multiplié depuis sa naissance, il ne se souvenait encore que trop bien de la fois où il n'était pas rentré chez lui à l'heure.

Ce jour-là, il avait traversé la moitié d'un continent, persuadé d'être une femme dans la cinquantaine et de devoir rendre visite à sa fille de vingt ans. Une fois arrivé dans la ville de cette dernière, il était rentré en passant dans un studio d'enregistrement afin de saluer un ancien collègue, ce qui l'avait sauvé. Le bâtiment, comme la plupart de ceux qui hébergeait des métiers où l'on avait besoin d'une concentration absolue, était insonorisé aussi bien contre les sons que contre les pensées, les barrières contre l'un n'allant plus sans celles contre l'autre depuis bien longtemps.

Coupé de l'esprit de l'adulte qu'il avait assimilé au sien, il avait à ce moment retrouvé son libre arbitre et son identité et s'était révélé perdu à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui. Cette mésaventure, qui s'était soldée par l'aide d'un passant bienveillant qui l'avait ramené chez lui, l'avait conduit à faire plus attention par la suite. Ainsi avait commencé son relevé systématique du temps qu'il pouvait passer dans la rue sans se perdre soi-même.

Roxas se leva du canapé pour s'avancer vers son bureau dans un coin de la salle, d'une démarche beaucoup plus sûre que celle qu'il avait à son entrée dans la maison. Il posa ses doigts à différents endroit de la surface du meuble, effectuant ainsi un code qui ouvrit un tiroir secret, si fin que seul y tenaient un cahier et un stylo à encre noire. Le garçon âgé de quinze ans y inscrivit scrupuleusement un maximum de renseignement sur sa sortie, puis il reposa son matériel et referma l'emplacement.

Une brève pensée lui rappelant que son cas n'était pas normal lui vint à l'esprit, mais il la refoula aussitôt tout au fond de lui. Le visage fermé, il se retourna et traversa la pièce. De l'entrée, la salle rectangulaire semblait délimitée en trois zones. La première, dans le coin gauche mitoyen de l'entrée était la chambre de l'adolescent, avec un lit et un bureau. De ce même côté, mais cette fois en face de la porte se trouvaient la cuisine, ses meubles, sa table et son unique chaise. Au milieu s'étendait un tapis couleur crème, surplombé du canapé.

La partie droite de la pièce, elle, était constituée d'une moquette ambrée ainsi que d'une multitude de coussins joyeusement colorés. La salle de bain et les toilettes, elles, étaient à l'étage, dotées du strict minimum. A vrai dire, les peluches et les oreillers semblaient être la seule fantaisie de l'habitation.

Imperturbable, Roxas traversa la zone où ils se situaient sans leur accorder un coup d'œil, et il posa son doigt sur le mur opposé aux coins cuisine et chambre. La paroi s'illumina, se révélant être un écran géant. L'adolescent toucha un icône qui s'y trouvait d'un mouvement mécanique, et la petite image glissa toute seule jusqu'à la petite table qui était accolée au mur en vérité, une autre interface tactile connecté au premier. Les devoirs scolaires de la journée s'y affichèrent aussitôt.

Il les fit sans que son visage ne change d'expression, puis il laissa la photographie miniature de son école retourner à sa position initiale sur le mur. Il se releva et appuya sur une autre icône, qui lui ouvrit cette fois une dizaine d'articles simultanément sur le grand écran. La petite table délaissée s'éteignit, mais Roxas ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Son regard était fixé sur les documents qui venaient de s'afficher, parcourant avidement les lignes à la recherche d'information.

Seulement une fois après les avoir lu en diagonale, il alla dîner et se mettre en pyjama, puis il s'installa confortablement au milieu des coussins. Il agissait ainsi tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait décidé, quatre ans plus tôt, à l'âge de onze ans, de s'installer seul dans une autre ville que celle où il était né et avait grandi. Au début et jusqu'à ses quinze ans, une personne était chargée de vérifier chaque matin et chaque soir qu'il était en bonne forme et de lui tenir un peu compagnie, en plus de ses professeurs qui devaient l'encadrer et de ses voisins bienveillants qui étaient au courant de la situation. Depuis son anniversaire, l'homme qui était responsable de lui ne passait plus qu'une fois tous les trois jours.

La loi autorisait les enfants à quitter le domicile familial dès la dizaine, s'ils avaient une raison valable et réfléchie de vouloir ce changement, ce qui était son cas. Sinon, ce départ était autorisé dès l'atteinte de la quinzaine, avec toutefois une surveillance jusqu'aux dix-huit ans de la personne concernée. Après, elle était considérée comme adulte, et libre de faire ce qu'il lui semblait.

Roxas n'en était pas encore là, mais sa liberté était tout de même très grande, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle personne - ou presque - n'avait jamais remarqué le problème qu'il avait avec la communication par la pensée. Cette dernière pouvait troubler les opinions d'un individu s'il s'y ouvrait entièrement, notamment en présence d'une foule, mais jamais au grand jamais faire perdre à celui qui l'employait la conscience d'être lui-même. Or, c'était ce qui lui arrivait dès qu'il restait plus de quelques heures en présence d'autrui : il se perdait dans la multitude de pensées au point d'oublier qui il était et se croire quelqu'un d'autre ou plusieurs personnes à la fois. Il n'y avait qu'un seul humain avec qui cela n'avait jamais marché.

L'adolescent ferma brutalement les yeux et secoua la tête, avant des les rouvrir et les fixer sur les articles qu'il lisait et les forums qu'il parcourait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Alors, il replongea comme tous les soirs son attention dans ses recherches, portées sur cette fameuse affaire qui datait maintenant de cinq ans et qui avait à jamais marqué leur temps.

Apparue dans une société qui se disait parfaite depuis plus de quatre-vingt ans, elle avait prouvé à l'humanité qu'elle n'avait pas prévu toutes les éventualités ou que les hommes ne pouvaient tout imaginer, selon les interprétations. Un fait qui avait toujours été perçu comme impossible s'était révélé existant, et avait plongé la population dans une confusion sans nom. Malgré la mise en détention de l'un des principaux individus concernés, l'histoire continuait de faire parler d'elle aujourd'hui. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être classée et déclarée terminée, les voiles de ses mystères n'ayant pas encore pu être percés.

Roxas passait la plupart de son temps libre à éplucher les informations qui s'y rapportaient, cherchant à en éclairer les points obscurs. De curiosité et simple intérêt, c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession, un objectif à atteindre absolument. Et il était prêt à tout pour y arriver. Mais personne, si quelqu'un connaissait la volonté qu'il mettait dans cette affaire, n'aurait pu le blâmer.

Car, après tout, n'avait-il pas la meilleure des raisons de vouloir connaître la vérité, alors qu'il connaissait personnellement les quatre principaux acteurs de ce drame ?

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, chaleureux et brillant, illuminant la grande ville de cinquante millions d'habitants. Des maisons aux multiples formes et couleurs s'étendaient jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon, entrecoupées d'espaces de verdure - à moins que ce ne soit simplement des demeures recouvertes de plantes. Certains citadins se baladaient à pied sur des trottoirs tantôt macadamisés, tantôt dallées, tantôt terreux au gré et envies des architectes qui les avaient conçus. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir des habitations ou des portions d'espace piétons changer d'aspect du jour au lendemain, les métiers de la construction et de la décoration étant plus rapides que jamais.

Sur les routes circulaient sans encombres des milliers d'autotrains translucides. Ces véhicules, moyen de déplacement principal en ville, tenaient leur nom des trains et des automobiles dont ils avaient été inspirés. Circulant automatiquement et selon les vœux de leurs utilisateurs sur un réseau immense de rails enterrés, ces cabines aux murs transparents pouvaient déplacer entre deux et douze personnes selon leur taille. Les habitants ne les possédaient pas à proprement parler, mais il y avait toujours à la disposition de chacun n'importe quel modèle, de manière à ce qu'aucun des citadins n'ait jamais eu à attendre leur passage.

D'autres passants, désirant se dégourdir les jambes sans toutefois marcher, filaient à toute vitesse sur des bicyclettes améliorées, plus résistantes encore à tous types de terrain que les désormais très anciens VTT ; tandis que certains préféraient d'autres moyens de déplacement à une place, comme des planches à roues parfois intégrées dans les chaussures.

Malgré sa population élevée, l'agglomération n'était pas emplie d'un brouhaha incessant, mais plutôt d'un quasi-silence qui aurait sonné étrangement aux oreilles d'un voyageur d'un autre temps. Les autotrains ne laissaient échapper qu'un léger vrombissement, et les personnes se croisant dans la rue préféraient souvent entamer un dialogue mentalement au lieu d'un échange à haute voix. Les seuls lieux où ces derniers étaient préconisés, voire obligatoires, étaient insonorisés pour que ni pensée ni parole ne s'en échappent.

La ville comptait plusieurs établissements scolaires, où les enfants et adolescents étudiaient plusieurs heures par jour, mais où ils se rassemblaient également et tissaient des liens entre eux. L'aiguillage vers un métier y était progressif et accompagné, et rien n'empêchait un élève ou un adulte désirant changer de voie d'entamer au milieu d'une année les cours dans un domaine. Après tout, l'échec n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps, et cette perfection qui s'étendaient jusqu'à n'importe quelle chose ou étape d'une vie faisait la fierté de leur société. Après des millénaires de guerres, de conflits, de catastrophes, de malheurs, l'humanité avait finalement surpassé sa propre nature pour une paix indestructible et un bonheur durable et entier. Aucun rouage de leur monde huilé ne s'emboitait de travers.

- Mais alors, maîtresse, c'est fait exprès ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Aerith fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par cette question et elle posa son regard sur le groupe d'enfants qui lui faisaient face, assis sagement sur des coussins multicolores. Les élèves, qui l'observaient quelques instants plutôt avec admiration, plongés dans ses pensées, fixaient désormais celui qui l'avait coupée en pleine explication avec agacement. Le responsable de cette agitation était un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, installé tout devant, un oreiller bleu serré dans ses bras.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières pour rassembler ses esprits et sourit à la classe.

- Rappelle-moi combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre pendant un exposé, Hayner, le gronda-t-elle gentiment, amusée.

Il se renfrogna, sans toutefois retirer son regard déjà plein de fierté et de courage du sien.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par la dernière fois ? l'interrogea-t-elle pour comprendre ce dont il voulait parler, tout en faisant les gros yeux à une autre élève, qui s'était mise à bavarder.

- Ben, quand j'avais trois ans, déclara-t-il comme c'était une évidence.

L'institutrice n'était pas plus avancée, mais ces réponses au compte-goutte faisaient plus fondre son cœur qu'elles ne l'exaspéraient - ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on lui avait confié les élèves de sept à huit ans cette année. A cet âge-là, les enfants commençaient à apprendre à s'exprimer sans se servir de la pensée, le moyen de communication qu'ils employaient habituellement dès leur naissance, la parole ne leur servant que de soutien. L'objectif de cette instruction était de remplacer les images et sensations qu'ils s'échangeaient mentalement par des mots plus précis et élever les deux sortes de conversations au même niveau. Aussi, ils étaient placés dans des classes dotées d'une insonorisation de niveau deux - aucune pensée de l'extérieur ne pouvait leur parvenir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, quand tu avais trois ans ? insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Pour l'inciter à lui dévoiler oralement ce à quoi il pensait, elle n'était pas allée voir dans son esprit de quoi il s'agissait auparavant, tout comme les autres enfants, à qui elle avait formellement déconseillé de le faire pour s'entrainer à écouter. Il avait fallu plus de six mois pour que tous arrivent à dompter leur curiosité et se défaire de la mauvaise habitude qui les poussait à regarder dans l'esprit des autres, et malgré les échecs, Aerith n'avait jamais lâché prise jusqu'à ce que chacun y réussisse. Ce n'était qu'alors qu'elle leur avait malicieusement révélé qu'ils avaient réalisé une véritable prouesse - habituellement, les élèves avaient besoin de moitié plus de temps.

Hayner lâcha d'un bras son coussin, tout en le maintenant fermement contre lui de l'autre, tendit sa main et commença à énumérer les faits en dépliant un doigt à chacun et en appuyant dessus à chaque fois.

- Il y a Sora, un grand mais encore comme nous, qui a sauté du toit de l'immeuble, puis...

Aerith fut surprise un instant par la logique de l'enfant, qui l'avait poussée à mettre en relation la définition parfaite du monde avec cette sombre affaire. La vague de peur et d'appréhension qui se propagea dans la classe eut tôt fait de la sortir de sa stupéfaction. Elle sentit quelques élèves donner raison au petit garçon avant de se faire emporter par la frayeur collective.

Maîtrisant beaucoup mieux ses pensées que ses élèves - un contrôle de sa Capacité était impérativement demandé pour son métier - elle choisit dans sa mémoire un souvenir rassurant et s'y concentra avec force. Les pensées des enfants furent aussitôt envahies par l'amour maternel qu'elle avait elle-même ressenti quelques mois plus tôt, lors de la première pause de la classe parmi les coussins qu'elle avait décidé d'installer.

Elle sentit immédiatement les petits garçons et les petites filles dont elle avait charge de l'apprentissage se décontracter. La jeune femme attendit encore quelques secondes, les temps qu'ils soient parfaitement détendus, pour reprendre la parole de sa voix douce, mais néanmoins respectée et captivante.

- C'est une excellente question, Hayner, le félicita-t-elle. Si notre monde est parfait, pourquoi Sora, et les trois autres enfants impliqués dans cette affaire étaient si malheureux ?

- Ça veut dire quoi, "impliqués" ? demanda aussitôt une petite fille après avoir levé sa main et attendu qu'Aerith l'autorise à parler.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils ont été touchés par cette histoire, qu'ils en faisaient partie, Olette, sourit l'adulte. Je disais donc que la tristesse de ces petits garçons était étrange. Qui se souvient d'où elle venait ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, un grand silence s'installa dans la classe - la majorité de ses élèves ignorait les faits principaux de cette affaire qui avait fragilisée la confiance de tous en la société, à peine quelques années plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à leur conter les faits à la manière des histoires qu'elle leur faisait lire parfois.

- Il y a quinze ans est né un petit garçon qui n'était pas comme les autres -

_Comme Xenmas ?_ s'interrogea soudain mentalement un autre garçon.

- Mais non, Pence ! reprit Aerith à haute voix, clairement amusée. Xenmas est parfaitement normal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face au regard dubitatifs que lui lancèrent la moitié des élèves. Le directeur-adjoint de l'établissement et ses discours emportés donnaient toujours ce résultat sur les élèves, qui le classaient aussitôt dans la catégorie étrange. Le pire était sans doute qu'il avait une telle autorité et effrayait tant les plus petits que ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'acquiescer à chaque question qu'il leur posait, qu'elles soient rhétoriques ou non, avant de déclarer qu'il était bizarre dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu.

Le directeur-adjoint avait parfaitement conscience de l'opinion des élèves sur lui, mais il était persuadé qu'un jour, tous le suivraient et accepteraient ses idées ; aussi, que les enfants le trouvent inquiétant ne le préoccupait absolument pas.

- Et je vous signale que vous devez un peu plus de respect au presque-directeur de votre école, lâcha-elle toute souriante.

Les enfants assis ou allongés sur la moquette lui sourirent en retour, complices, sachant très bien que ce qu'il venait de se passer ne parviendrait pas aux oreilles de Xenmas, et était pour ce fait placé dans la liste des choses auxquelles il ne fallait pas penser en sortant de la classe. Seuls les murs de cette dernière devaient en être les témoins.

- Sora était parfaitement normal, lui aussi, déclara-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, cherchant ses mots.

Ses élèves entendirent dans son esprit une dizaine de noms trop compliqués pour être compris à leurs âge, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- C'était un peu comme s'il était né avec un morceau en moins.

Les enfants grimacèrent tous en chœur. L'image d'un robot humanoïde au bras arraché dont sortait des dizaines de câbles grésillants et dont suintait un liquide jaunâtre et nauséabond s'imposa dans leur esprit, puis, par extension, dans celui de l'adulte.

- Hé ! protesta leur maîtresse, amusée. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était comme l'automate qui s'est cassé lors du dernier Concours de Créativité de l'école !

Ses élèves soupirèrent de soulagement - et de déception, pour certains - avec une synchronisation parfaite.

- Bref, reprit-elle. Sora était un petit garçon normal, qui vivait normalement et qui pensait normalement. Et oui, il avait deux bras, Pence ! A vrai dire, la seule chose qui lui manquait était la Capacité.

- Alors, il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées ? demanda Olette d'une toute petite voix.

La petite fille, assise à côté de son ami qui n'aurait lâché son coussin bleu pour rien au monde, avait l'air réellement affligée par la nouvelle. Aussi, Aerith se sentit obligée de la réconforter en expliquant en détail ce qu'il s'était passé - cette affaire l'avait tellement intriguée à l'époque qu'elle en connaissait les moindres détails.

- Oui, exactement. Et les autres ne pouvaient pas lire dans ses pensées non plus, à moins d'être tout proche de lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a rendu très triste, mais plutôt le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'être exclu parce qu'il n'entendait pas ce que les autres disaient mentalement. Ses amis ont essayé de l'aider en parlant toujours à haute voix devant lui, mais personne ne savait que cela le rendait aussi malheureux. Sa famille s'en est rendue compte trop tard, une fois après qu'il se soit jeté du toit.

Elle leur lança un sourire éblouissant, contrastant avec leurs mines attristées et compatissantes.

- Mais maintenant, à chaque fois qu'un enfant naît, on vérifie s'il est capable d'entendre les pensées, pour éviter que quelqu'un passe comme lui six ans sans que personne ne sache qu'il ne possède pas la Capacité. Comme ça, aussi, si un jour on découvre un autre petit garçon, ou une autre petite fille dans ce cas, on pourra vraiment l'aider à être heureux comme nous tous, même s'il ne peut pas parler avec nous par la pensée !

- Alors, ça veut dire que notre monde est parfait, finalement ? demanda Pence.

La maîtresse acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Rassurés, les enfants se mirent à bavarder joyeusement, et Aerith, les voyant se dissiper, décréta qu'il était l'heure de la pause, ce qui déclencha de nombreux cris d'allégresse et de vague de joie mentale. Elle les regarda un instant se lever et s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de commencer une bataille de coussins - curieusement, c'était un oreiller bleu agité frénétiquement qui semblait vaincre le plus d'adversaires - tout en pensant encore une fois à l'histoire tragique de Sora et les troubles qui en avaient suivis dans la même nuit, qui avaient révélés les dernières imperfections de leur monde.

Comme la plupart des gens, elle pensait que cette affaire, malgré son côté dramatique, avait été une bonne chose, en permettant à leur société de corriger ses derniers défauts et de se préparer à toutes les situations.

_ Aucun rouage de leur univers huilé ne tournait de travers_, confirma-t-elle en regardant les enfants se livrer allègrement à la furieuse bataille.

Elle s'y avança elle-même quelques, un immense sourire aux lèvres, après qu'un coussin orange mystérieusement venu de nulle part ait percuté son torse.

La sombre page de cette affaire vielle de cinq ans venait d'être tournée - ou du moins, était-ce ce dont Aerith était persuadée, tout comme les neuf autres milliards d'humains sur Terre.

* * *

**Note de fin :** J'avais fait une super note de fin de chapitre, mais mon ordi me l'a mangée (pourquoi tant de haine T.T ?) et je commence à fatiguer... Donc, en résumé, ça donnait ça :

Ce premier chapitre, notamment la deuxième partie, est plus représentatif de l'ambiance globale de la fiction que le prologue - c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous avais demandé de l'attendre avant de juger la fiction.^^ Il y aura néanmoins des passages où l'on retrouvera plutôt l'ambiance de la première partie de ce chapitre, plus sombre et triste. J'espère vraiment que vous avez pu ressentir la distinction entre les deux^^

Je profite aussi de cet espace pour remercier mille fois ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre et ce prologue, et encore mille fois de plus ceux qui ont commenté - car, sans vous, cette fiction ne serait pas là sur ce site. Alors, merci^^

(Aussi, si je me laissais faire, au vu de la confiance que je porte à moi-même et à ce que j'écris, je serais actuellement en train de descendre ce texte. Vous êtes les seuls capables de porter un avis objectif ou extérieur sur ce texte. Sérieusement xD.)

J'aimerais pouvoir vous annoncer la publication du chapitre suivant pour dimanche, mais au vu du peu de temps que j'aurais à moi ce week-end, le chapitre Deux sera sur le site le 10 mai au plus tard^^ (Et cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de respecter mon délais !)

Alors, à la prochaine !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Daikoni :_ Oui, c'était bien le PdV de Sora^^ J'espère que premier ce premier chapitre aura été aussi bien que le prologue (et aussi intrigant /SBAF/ xD). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_MrRoxasSora :_ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu que le premier, malgré mon retard. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été rassurée en voyant que la mort de Sora ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça ! Je croyais vraiment que les lecteurs ne l'accepteraient pas (moi-même, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise xD) Merci pour ton commentaire^^

_Darkrai-chan :_ [Un(e) fan de pokemon ?] Je ne pensais recevoir autant d'avis positifs, honnêtement ! Ce chapitre devrait être beaucoup moins triste que le prologue, donc j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira sans te faire encore pleurer !^^ Je te remercie d'avoir donné ton point de vue sur la fiction^^

_MikageKun :_ J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre^^ (avec beaucoup d'appréhension /SBAF/) Et je profite de cette petite place pour te remercier encore une fois pour ta review^^

_Plume d'eau :_ L'utopie commence à s'articuler dans ce chapitre, comme tu as pu le voir. Je me languis de tes impressions sur la Capacité, le monde et ce chapitre^^ J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Puis, je suis contente de savoir que des gens me lisent, même s'ils ne commentent pas =) Je ne serais pas contre avoir une bêta, pour être honnête. Ça m'aiderait, je crois. Mais tu as raison, mieux vaut voir cela en MP (déjà que je suis une hors-la-loi aux yeux du site en répondant à mes reviews ici xD...) Merci pour ton commentaire !

_Grisaille :_ J'espère que ce premier aperçu de la fiction aura été concluant, et aussi bien à tes yeux que le prologue. Franchement^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^

_Machin :_ [Tu permets que je mette une majuscule à ton pseudo ?^^] La suite est là. Est-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes ? C'est à toi de me le dire ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

Globalement, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour m'avoir donnée vos avis. Cela me fait franchement super plaisir^^

Au plaisir de vous retrouver une prochaine fois,

Tsuki^^


End file.
